


Surprise Me

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, New Years Eve, The Lima Bean, Tumblr Prompt, blaine loves being involved in other people's relationships, in a good way, jeff is all emotionally ruined, new years fic, nick works out of state and jeff misses him, prompt, sebastian is only mentioned, sexually suggestive comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: The prompt 'surprise me' as requested by the beautiful Niff Anon.Nick works out of state and Jeff misses him. New Years fic.





	

“Hey, do you wanna come to the Lima Bean with me?” Blaine asked down the phone line.

“Sure thing. I’ll be there soon.” Jeff replied before hanging up. He grabbed his coat before going out to the car and heading to the Lima Bean. He walked in and ordered his coffee, with Blaine arriving only a minute after. Blaine ordered his own coffee and they sat at a table in the corner, clutching their drinks close to them.

“So, how’s Sebastian?” Jeff asked.

“Pretty good. He had to get up at 5 for work this morning though, wasn’t too happy. Anyway, how are things going with you?”

“Alright I guess. I miss Nick. I didn’t think it would be that bad without him, but it sucks.” Jeff sighed.

“He’s only been gone for like, three weeks hasn’t he?” Blaine questioned.

“Yeah. Still more than a month to go. I miss him so much. He missed Christmas and he’s gonna miss new years as well.”

“It’s okay. You’ve been skyping him, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, and?” Jeff asked curiously.

“Make the house pretty. Get him flowers or something. Skype him and show him the flowers. He’ll like that.” Blaine suggested.

“It’s new year’s eve, Blaine. Where am I going to get flowers at this time?” Jeff raised his eyebrows.

“I think we have some at home… I could go get them for you?”

“Trust you to have flowers at home.” Jeff laughed, rolling his eyes. “But that would be really nice. I’ll wait here if you want to go get them now.”

“Sure, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Blaine said, running out the door and down the street. Jeff waited for him, thinking about how much Blaine loved living down the street from the Lima Bean. The boy was a coffee fanatic for crying out loud. He smiled into his coffee as Blaine returned, red faced and holding a large flower bouquet. Blaine walked over to him, placing the flowers on the table.

“Thanks man. He’s gonna love them. Too bad I’m not gonna be able to keep them alive until he comes back. Maybe I should work on my plant-resuscitation skills while he’s gone.” Jeff laughed, rising from his seat and picking up the flowers. “Anyway, I should probably get going. See you later.” He said.

“See you later Jeff!” Blaine called. Jeff smiled as he put the flowers in the front seat, driving back home. He fumbled with the key, trying not to ruin the flowers as he made his way out of the cold December air. He made his way into the kitchen, switching on the kettle before turning to place the flowers on the table in front of Nick. _Wait, Nick?_

“Nick? Oh my god!” Jeff yelled, launching himself as the brunette and hugging him tightly. He pulled back to look at Nick, making sure he was really there. “What are you doing here? You aren’t meant to be back until February!”

“I thought I’d come and surprise you. Unless you don’t want me back until February.” He joked, pulling Jeff in for a deep kiss. Jeff responded eagerly, letting their tongues slide together as they held each other. They pulled back for air, resting their foreheads together.

“I’ll always want you here. I’ve missed you so much Nicky, don’t go back. Find a job here.” Jeff said, hugging Nick as he began to cry. Nick rubbed his back soothingly, kissing the top of his head.

“Jeffie, I’m not going back. I’m staying here with you. I didn’t realise how bad it would be to be away from you, even for a day. I missed you so much.” Nick said, his eyes shining. Jeff looked at him for a moment before grabbing the flowers from the table, holding them out to him. “These are for you, my love. I was just gonna show you on Skype, but now you can have them, which is even better.”

“Jeffie, they’re beautiful. Thank you!” Nick said, kissing him sweetly.

“Anything for you.” Jeff smiled, placing the flowers back on the table and knocking a plate onto the floor in the process. Nick laughed and rolled his eyes, moving to get the broom before Jeff pulled him back. “I’ll do it. You just sit and relax. Tonight is about you. I’ll cook dinner, we can watch a movie and I’ll give you a massage.”

“A massage, huh? I can think of something else that would loosen me up a little.” Nick smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“Like I said, _anything_ for you.” Jeff said, pulling Nick flush against him and kissing him again. Nick pulled back and wrapped his arms around Jeff’s waist, leaning into his chest and sighing contently. “You’re the greatest boyfriend ever Jeffie.”

“Only second best to you Nicky. Without you I’d have no one to be cheesy and romantic for.” Jeff kissed the top of Nick’s head softly.

“Well I’m glad you chose to be cheesy and romantic for me. I wouldn’t want it any other way. I love you Jeffie.”

“Good, because that’s the way its gonna stay. I love you too Nicky.” Jeff smiled, finally having Nick back in his arms.


End file.
